wings_of_fire_experiments_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
S0L4R1S/FR02T8URN (Solaris/Frostburn)
Author's note If you're wondering how this monster of a dragon can be a sona, it's because like him I've actually not that great of a person in real life, but I try to be nice on FANDOM. And I'm broken on the inside, sometimes, like Frostburn Appearance # Frostburn is a huge IceWing with gigantic SkyWing wings. His main body color is ice-blue, with slightly darker underbody. He has two larger then average teeth, for ripping the throats out of others, and his teeth and claws are made out of solid hydrocarbon. Those, are obviously highly serrated, and very sharp. He has more spikes on his body than normal, and huge, thick scales. Frostburn’s eyes are a burning emerald green, with a haunted by look to them, he always looks like he's about to attack. His horns are ivory-white, and sharp as razors, same with his teeth. His tail goes to a thin end, but the tip is sharp, and serrated, with many spikes surrounding it. Lab room reaction and description Assessment Positives -completely unbeatable at combat, with advanced brain, can predict and dodge almost any attack -solid carbon scales, almost impervious to magic, or anything else -mind is too well protected, no one can see it -great at mass killing, with the ability to see in the dark/through walls with thermal vision -can kill others and completely control the element hydrogen, can pull it out of water, it comes off his scales, and breathe it -Frostbreath is -627 degrees, and freezes solid in seconds, as well as being explosive -Extreme intelligence, in a terrifying way Negatives Can easily wound others, even the scientists, can watch them at all times Can kill scientists through the walls with hydrogen gas, via air vents FAR TOO DANGEROUS, attacks without warning, with full power could kill everyone in the lab Power modes Normal Low powered breath, not very cold (minus 146 degrees Fahrenheit), can't use thermal vision, can't control hydrogen in water. High Can control hydrogen in water, use thermal vision, very cold (minus 327 degrees Fahrenheit). Can summon huge spikes of solid hydrogen out of the ground, evaporate water by hydrogen withdrawal. Maximum Warning, avoid Frostburn when he's in this mode, as he is EXTREMELY DANGEROUS. Breath implodes with the force of a small hydrogen bomb (with 10 second charge), can make landscape covered in ice, thermal vision, pull all the hydrogen in the world directly to him (resulting in Infinite power) Can make huge masses of hydrogen, make them solidify inside of others, and move WAY faster. Infinite Going near Frostburn during this mode will result in death. He can suck all the hydrogen out of the solar system (hydrogen is the most common element in the solar system), making the sun and gas giants shrink temporarily. This allows him to control the weather, making lightning flash, and heavy winds. The sheer power from the sun ALONE can be used in one ray of light, if he wishes. All the abilities from previous levels still apply. Relationships B1AD3-thinks of her worthy foe/ally, sees her as one of the few that could harm him in battle SH33R- thinks of her as an ally and sister, and shows love towards her as she is very IceWing, like him, and they share the same personality D4M4G3D- thinks of him as a a brutish dragon, but also knows that d4m4g3d could be useful in escaping the lab, so he tolerates D4M4G3D W0LV3R1N3- Wolverine kind of annoys frostburn, as frostburn hates when others have power, but don't try to escape. L34F2T0RM- Leafstorm is a bit funny to Frostburn, as she always burns scientists and sneaks around 1NT3N21TY- Frostburn likes intensity's intensity, makes him feel like he's not the only ultra-intense dragon ULT1M4- Frost actually likes this experiment, and treats him like a younger brother B4F7E8EC-C68A-4FF4-9A5A-7F888B51B849.jpeg|Frostburn Normal Power ref by Crystalcat137 400409DA-3849-4BEB-A621-CF9F229CA22E.jpeg|Frostburn Infinite Power ref by Crystalcat137 E6B802C2-BA46-427A-895D-1EF785F6F609.jpeg|FR ref by Sal Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Experiments Category:SkyWings Category:IceWings Category:SeaWings